Pantoran Protection Detail
by brokenknight
Summary: Ahsoka is given the job of protecting Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi, this will test if attachment should really be forbidden, plus her master will be with her on his own protection mission. This is femslash and will have Anakin/Padme.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own none of the characters except for the OC, I'll post chapters quicker if you all review and give me some feedback, so enjoy the story.

Ahsoka woke up to someone shaking her shoulder roughly, she groaned and opened her eyes glaring at her Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker who was staring at her as

she woke up. He smirked, "About time Snips, I have a mission for you." As soon as the words left his mouth she was standing and clipping her lightsabers onto the

belts of her new robes that he made her get. The tunic was black like Anakin's and covered all of her upper body, the sleeves stopped at the middle of her bicep. She

had on the black pants that matched the tunic and the cloak she choose to have with it when she needs it is a dull dark red. Anakin chuckled stepping back away

from her, "Alright, you're going alone to be Senator Chuchi's personal bodyguard. She has to return to Pantora to see what's going on with some group causing

trouble, pretty much keep the mindset you would have protecting her from Death Watch, we don't want anything happening because we assumed the group is just

some kids playing jokes on people." Ahsoka nodded, "Yes master, why aren't you coming though?" Anakin sighed, "Sorry Snips but I have to go with Senator Amidala

to Naboo, I'm sure you can handle protection detail though, plus she's your friend so it won't be horrible." She nodded, "Alright, I'll head to her room at the senate

building now than." Anakin nodded and walked out of their quarters with her, "I'll go with you, I have to go to the senate building as well so I'll give you a lift"

The pair got into Anakin's speeder and flew to the senate building and walked inside. Ahsoka looked around before she bowed to Anakin who rolled his eyes but

bowed back regardless and chuckled as Ahsoka ran off down the hall shouting, "Bye Skyguy!" She got to Senator Chuchi's door and knocked on it fixing her tunic as

she waited for someone to open the door. She stood straight with her hands at her sides as one of the Pantoran guards opened the door and let her in when they saw

her lightsabers. Riyo Chuchi sat at her desk reading some information on the datapad in her hands, she looked up hearing the door open and smiled at the padawan

that walked in and she stood setting the datapad down. Ahsoka stood in front of the desk bowing, "Good morning Senator" she said looking up and grinning at the

girl across from her. Riyo dismissed the guards and once the door closed she walked around the desk and hugged the still bowing padawan tightly, "Hello Ahsoka".

Ahsoka returned the hug and smiled, "Hello Riyo" she stepped back away from the other girl, she still couldn't believe the senator agreed to date her, in secret

especially but she was happy nonetheless except she couldn't think like that this time, her girl was her mission. Riyo frowned but it slowly turned to a smile when

Ahsoka's smile never faded even as she explained what she was there for.

Riyo sighed as she sat back down listening as Ahsoka explained her position on this trip. She didn't want the padawan to be there, she loved the girl so she always

enjoyed her company but she was aware of how dangerous this group on her home world is. She stood after Ahsoka was done talking and she kissed the Togruta girl

one last time before she walked out with her to the landing platforms. Once they got to the platform Ahsoka walked over to Anakin who she saw standing next to

Padme, "Master?" Anakin looked up, "Yes I know, I'm supposed to be going to Naboo, but the senator here doesn't know how to brief people" Padme rolled her eyes,

"You just didn't listen to me" she looked at Ahsoka, "I'm going with Senator Chuchi to offer Naboo's support" Ahsoka nodded, "Okay senator" Padme sighed but

nodded and went to stand next to Riyo and whispered, "Do they annoy you as much as they annoy me?" Riyo chuckled and nodded, "Yes they do, we're friends but

they're so formal, hopefully it'll be better on the transport"

Ahsoka followed Anakin and the senators onto the transport silently then sat in the copilot's seat while Anakin fired up the engines. She spun the seat around while

she sat, "Do you think we'll get attack on the way there?" Anakin shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if we do we need to be ready which will be difficult with this ship" The

Togruta sighed but nodded and after the first day of travel they only needed another hour until they could land. Ahsoka and Anakin sat up straighter when the

scanners picked up a ship that was coming closer to them. Anakin tried to fly away from the other ship but it caught up quickly and latched onto them. While he was

working on the flying Ahsoka went to the senators' quarters and told them to stay there and had their guards stand outside the door while she ran off to the airlock

the other ship latched onto. She took a deep breath and activated her lightsabers as the doors opened and Anakin showed up beside her, "You need to go be with the

senators" she shook her head, "No, I'm fighting this time" Anakin looked at her and sighed shaking his head as he activated his own lightsaber. Ahsoka watched as a

boy around the age of sixteen walked out with two blasters raised and four or five other people behind him with all blasters raised as well, as soon as they saw the

Jedi they opened fire. Anakin blocked all of the shots fluidly moving back as three of them advanced on him. Ahsoka was being pushed back towards the senators'

quarters and the guards opened fire on the boy and the two with him, which distracted them for a moment until they shot and killed the guards.

Ahsoka cursed as she blocked the shots that continued to rain down on her rapidly, she pressed herself against the senators' quarters' door as she blocked. She fell

back on the ground when the door opened and it went silent as she looked up into the faces of Padme and Riyo while the boy and his team just stared at them as

well. Ahsoka finally shook her head and jumped back up as the boy shot at Riyo, Ahsoka winced when the bolt hit her shoulder and she dropped her shoto but

brought her main saber into the air pushing the women back behind her as she deflected the shots, two of them finally hit the two boys behind the first one who kept

firing at her bearing down on her quickly. He shot her other shoulder and she dropped her lightsaber but stayed in front of the senators, Padme was pale as she

watched and Riyo had a hold of Ahsoka's tunic. The boy laughed, "You're supposed to be their protection Jedi? That's sad, you'll ju-" he stopped when a blue blade

appeared at his neck, "She's not the only Jedi kid" The boy shook his head and elbowed Anakin in his stomach making him double over dropping his lightsaber and

the boy shot at Riyo who stepped away from Ahsoka who again moved in front of her crumpling to the ground as the boy ran from the room and got back to his ship

unlatching from their own transport.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but my OC, I finished this a bit earlier than I expected so I figured I would post it even if people don't like it, read and please try to leave a review.**

Riyo and Padme knelt down next to Ahsoka as Anakin sat up and looked over at them and rushed over picking Ahsoka up carefully, "Dammit, you two have to follow

me" he said running to the med station in the transport, the medical droid wasn't programmed for the kind of wounds Ahsoka had but it was able to bandage her and

make sure she was stable. Anakin left the senators with Ahsoka when they said they wouldn't leave and he went to cockpit to land the ship on the platform on

Pantora. Once he landed he went back to see if Ahsoka was awake and saw her up and trying to get her lightsabers back from Riyo. Anakin chuckled which caused

Ahsoka to look at him, "Tell her I need my lightsabers master" Riyo glared, "With all due respect Padawan Tano, you're injured and wouldn't be able to use them."

Ahsoka winced when she used her title and sighed smiling at Padme when she led Anakin out of the room. She looked at Riyo, "Darling, I need my weapons, I'm on a

mission here, even if I can't use them, which I can, I need them on my person." Riyo looked at her glaring at her but the glare fell and she dropped the weapons

before she hugged Ahsoka tightly, "You're reckless and stupid" Ahsoka chuckled and hugged her rolling her eyes, "I'm reckless and doing my job" Riyo shook her

head stepping back and picking up the weapons handing them to her, "There, now let's go so we can have you checked on" Ahsoka sighed as she clipped her

lightsabers back on her belt and followed Riyo off the transport where Padme and Anakin were waiting for them.

Once they made it to the palace looking building where the Chairman was staying the two senators and Anakin dragged Ahsoka to the medbay there. A medical droid

looked her over and redid her bandages before letting her go since nothing major seemed to have been hit. Ahsoka left with the others and followed Ion Papanoida,

the Chairman's son, to where they would be staying while they were there. Once inside the room Anakin shut the door and he sat at a table with Ahsoka when a

hologram of the Jedi Council appeared, the two senators sat on the bed allowing the two Jedi do what they needed to.

Mace Windu looked at Anakin then Ahsoka, "What happened? We heard the transport got attacked when you were almost to Pantora." Anakin nodded, "Yes, the

group that's causing problems boarded our ship I believe, the senators' guards were killed." Yoda bowed his head and sighed, "A great loss for their people that is."

Windu shook his head looking at the bandages Ahsoka had, "We shouldn't have sent a padawan to protect a senator." Ahsoka bowed her head, "I'm sorry master"

Windu stared at her, "Sorry doesn't bring those men back Tano." Shaak Ti looked at him, "You can't expect her to be perfect Windu, I mean, where was Skywalker

during all of this?" Windu looked at her, "He was probably actually protecting the Senators." Anakin shook his head, "Actually master, I was at the airlock fighting

three of the six that attacked, and Ahsoka was fighting outside the senators' quarters. Besides the senators are perfectly fine, not a scratch on them." Windu shook

his head again, "I will send master Plo out there to relieve her of her duties" he said ending the transmission without letting them speak.

Ahsoka stood, "While this is still my job I'm going to go patrol the halls master" Anakin sighed and nodded, "Alright Snips, but we're talking about this when you get

back" she nodded and bowed to him and the senators before she walked out of the room. Riyo looked at Anakin, "She protects us and they say she did a bad job?!"

The young Knight sighed and stood looking at her, "The guards died, all of them, and she was there to protect them as well but she didn't, that's how the council sees

it." Padme shook her head, "They signed up for the job, and they were always ready to die if something happened." He nodded, "I know, but ever since the bombing

on the temple the council doesn't like having her away from the temple." Riyo stood up, "Are you shitting me?! She was proved innocent, why do they still suspect

her of something?" Anakin shook his head, "They're afraid that she will turn to the dark side, we can all feel that she's wry of the council" Padme stood putting a hand

on Riyo's shoulder to keep her from talking, "Of course she is, no one on that council believed her." Anakin stared at Riyo for a second before stepping closer to her,

"You're really upset about this senator, more so than a friend would be" the young senator looked away from him and he sighed, "Great, I'm gonna hazard a guess

and say she formed an attachment to you?" Riyo looked at him glaring, "Why would I tell you if she did? You're a hypocrite and would turn her in to the council."

Anakin glared at her and Padme stepped in front of the Pantoran, "Anakin step back" he took a step back, "I would not tell the council, I would advise her to cut all

ties with you" Riyo shook her head looking at him, her glare turning to a sad frown, "Don't, I don't want to lose her." Anakin sighed and shook his head, "I cannot

believe this, she's being watched by the council and she does this crap." He sat down and looked up as Ahsoka walked back into the room, "Hallways are clear and

the guards are outside, I will be out there for the night once you say I'm not needed in here" Riyo looked at her and frowned, "Why can't Master Skywalker go

outside?" Ahsoka didn't look at her, "He is needed in here, if someone gets past me than he can protect you both and we know for sure you won't get hurt." Anakin

nodded, "You can go Ahsoka." She nodded and left standing right outside the door.

Riyo sat back on the bed and looked down, "I swear, I almost wish I told her to leave the Order when she offered." She whispered and looked up alarmed when

Anakin slammed his hand on the table, "What?!" Ahsoka ran back in hearing the bang from his hand, "What are you doing?" Anakin looked at her, "You offered to

leave the Order, for her?!" The padawan sighed and nodded, "I did, she told me not to, so I'm here and I was able to be held in a prison along with my status of

padawan being taken from me, the only reason I came back was for you, because you believed me" Anakin looked at her, "You came back to the Order because of

me?" Ahsoka sighed, "Yes, I can't exactly risk you turning, can i?" he glared at her, "Turn?! You think I'm that weak!" She sighed seeing his fist clench, "Your temper

is terrible Anakin, and if you could've handled that I would've left, but look at you now. You're probably thinking of punching me or killing me outright."

She watched as Anakin unclenched his fist and slumped down in the chair, "Maybe you're right" he whispered as his padawan knelt in front of him, "Yes of course I

am Skyguy" she grinned cheekily and smiled when he returned the grin, "You're back to being yourself Snips." Ahsoka stood, "Yes, well Master Plo will be here soon

and you'll be able to protect the senators better." Anakin looked at her shaking his head, "No, you'll stay, you have an attachment with Senator Chuchi, that's true,

but that attachment will also make it so you protect her more efficiently since you won't want anything happening to her." She nodded, "Well I can't go against

Master Windu." Anakin rolled his eyes, "Master Plo will be here but so will you, I'm sure he'll let you help protect the senator." Riyo looked at them, "If I'm the one

being protected than don't I get a say in who protects me?" Ahsoka sighed and looked at her, "Who would you rather have protect you than Senator?" The Pantoran

looked at her, "Jedi Master Plo actually." Padme looked at her while Ahsoka nodded, "Alright, than he will be here to take over soon don't worry." She said calmly and

left the room standing guard again for a minute before she left the building all together.


End file.
